


Heavy Is The Head That Wears The Crown

by 0_OXYMORON_0



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Coming of Age, Dark Academia Vibes, Depression, F/M, Fear, Godmothers, Heavy Drinking, Paranormal, Protestants, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Medium, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, The Reader is 17 at First, Torment, Trigger Warnings |, Vampires, Virginity, just bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_OXYMORON_0/pseuds/0_OXYMORON_0
Summary: Your parents had moved out here to this cottage not long after you were born with the hopes of concealing the power that you were born with. Blessed with a job from the Hellsing organization, it had almost come with no expense on your father’s behalf. The organization had understood your parents' worry. Rumor had it that the Hellsing had their own supernatural dealings for centuries, and could easily distinguish normal humans from those that wielded power beyond scientific recognition…Your mother had always told you, with stars in her eyes, that it was no surprise to her that she had bore a child with a veil. After all, you did take after Great-Grandma Emily, blessed with her stunning looks, sharp tongue, love of oddities and all...---------Chapter IndexChapter 1 - In the works :) Stay Tuned
Relationships: Alucard & Integra Hellsing, Alucard & Seras Victoria, Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader, Alucard (Hellsing)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Heavy Is The Head That Wears The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Gore and violence warning

Your shoes clicked on the concrete flooring of the bunker as you ran through it. You hiccuped as you ran, your lungs trying to grasp the air. The foul creatures had finally arrived. Despite your parent’s preparations, the arrival had caught them off guard, and they now paid the price. 

You stopped, trying to catch your breath, blinking tears back. Armed with the little leftovers from the Hellsing agency, they had given their lives for yours. Your father had always said that he would die protecting you. You took in a shaky breath, willing yourself to focus your emotions. You pushed yourself to open your third eye. 

You bit down on your lip, holding back a sob as your third eye activated . The glimpse of gore and tragedy was enough to send any human over the edge. The room was in shambles. Wallpaper was torn and splattered with blood. Family pictures that once adorned the walls littered the floor, frames broken, glass cracked, paper torn. Bullet shells littered the floor. You took a deep breath as you willed your eye to move about the room, bracing yourself as you spied a body smashed into a bloody pulp in the corner. One of the creatures stood over it, a long tongue lapped at the floor. 

The eye blurred as you pushed yourself against the wall, trying to find your composure. Your head spun. You could taste bile in your throat. You clutched your stomach as you reared forward, and emptied the contents of your stomach onto the floor. You sputtered and spat as you tried to cleanse your mouth of the foul taste. A hot flash hit you as tears spilled down your face.

Your hands fisted at your long hair dipping your chin down in between your knees. 

_This is your own doing_ , you thought. _You brought this upon_ them. _Upon_ yourself

Despite being a ways into the bunker, you heard the creak of the bunker’s door , the sound bouncing off the walls. Your eyes widened. 

“May as well come out, you naff muppet,” A voice called out,” I can smell you, you little harpy…. Your powers give you away.” 

  
  


All was silent again, save for the faint wail of several police sirens in the distance. You shifted onto your knees, prepared to bolt at any moment. 

You could hear the footsteps now. They were rather faint, but if you were fast and quite enough, you could put enough distance between the two of you. You went to get up, but were far too late.

The creature slammed you back into the ground, twisting your head to face him. In the darkness you could make out the gleam of sharp teeth and red eyes. A vampire.

You squirmed beneath his grip, kicking and trying to push him off. He attempted to plunge his head closer to your neck, growling as you pushed his head up , kicking him in the groin. 

He chuckled darkly, slamming you into the wall. You could feel a small metal pole angled against the wall. . The edge of it bit into your lower back.

“ Aw, c’mon baby,” He said hissing into your ear. You could see that his eyes were watery from the kick, “I just wannta play with you a little bit before I mangle you up a little bit.”

Fear gripped your heart as you continued your struggle. His hands went towards your chest and you could feel his teeth graze your breast bone. His hand gripped your left wrist tightly as he pulled himself a little closer. Your right hand trailed behind you back, and gripped the pole tightly.

“Your a psychic, aren’t you,” He whispered into your neck. You nodded, and he almost seemed to moan, “ All pretty an’ full of magic. Bet you taste so _fucking good_.”

“Please, I don’t want this.” Your throat was tightening. You could feel hot tears well into your eyes.

He leaned back a bit, his eyes twinkling darkly. “It’s been so long since I had a decent _meal_.”

Taking your chance, you quickly whipped the metal pole and smashed it against the right side of his jaw, cringing as you heard something snap. He crumpled to the ground, hands flailing as he tried to gain his grip on you once more. 

You swung it over your head this time, bringing it directly against his forehead. HIs blood spattered against your face, spattering the collar or your grey turtleneck with blood. His hand still twitched up, and you smashed it underneath the heel of your shoe. You twisted your foot above it and a smile gave way when you heard it crack.

A shiver ran through your spine. You heard the sounds of gunshots behind the bunker door as you continued to smash the bones - No the whole body - into a bloody pulp. You didn't stop until you felt the energy of the monster disappear and the hair on your neck stood still. It seemed you lead the creature to its final resting place.

Tears spilled down your face, and you laughed. And laughed some more, until the laughter gave way to sobs. 

You dropped the pole onto the floor, the clang of metal on concrete rang through the room. You felt your legs give way underneath you Your hands went to wipe your face as a weight settled up against your heart. 

You were exhausted. Physically. Emotionally. Mentally. 

You sat there in the blood of your enemy, not bothering to get up. You sighed, pushing your bangs out of your face with a blood-soaked hand. You closed your eyes for a moment, as your fingers trembled over to the end piece of your glasses. You attempted to clean them, but your shaky hands only succeeded in dropping them in the puddle of gore.

When you opened your eyes, a mist had filled the dark hall, and the energy was thick and dark.

You giggled to yourself.You giggled to yourself. Were you crazy, or had your heart given out in your fit of rage? Surely you were dying, and being sent to hell, you thought. There was a light back over at the end of the hall, and you smiled to yourself. It was getting closer.

  
  
  


You could hear voices , now just steps away.The hair on your neck stood on end. A small vibration went through your body, a little warning your third eye gave you to alert you of paranormal entities.

“What have we here ?” A voice asked.

You giggled as you looked up at the figures. One as a young woman in something similar to a police uniform. She had a sweet face, almost doll-like with choppy blonde hair pulled into pigtails. The other was a tall man. He was clad in a black suit, paired with a long red duster and yellow sunglasses. His features were sharp, almost aristocratic in nature, with black hair that swooped into his face.

“Are you my angels, come to take me home?” You whispered, a tear falling down your face.

The girl said something, but you were too tired to understand or care. The man chuckled.

He smiled, revealing fangs. Your heart skipped a beat. He _was_ like the others.There was a long pause.

“D-did you do this?” The woman asked, gesturing to the dumpy pile that was one a Night Walker. Her voice was sweet and melodic. Definitely an angel, you thought, as you nodded.

The chuckled. You could have sworn you heard him call you act of violence impressive.

“You can escort me to hell if you like, sweet angel,” You said as you stared at the girl. You could see the pain in her eyes when you said it.

“Please, little one,” He drawled out, angling himself so he can look at you over his glasses. His eyes were like deep pools of blood. “It would be a shame if your heart stopped beating now. I mean you harm.”

He smiled as he approached you. It was with such grace he almost seemed to glide across the floor. 

“Yes, you are being rescued,” He said, bringing his face just inches from yours. The tip of his perfectly sculpted nose brushed yours. He smiled cryptically. “But this is not the end for you, little one.”

\-----

You were outside now, wrapped up in the red duster of the strange man that held you, a dazed expression on your face. The man was kind enough to wrap you in his coat, and he gingerly covered your face with one of its edges as you neared the stairs in an attempt to keep you from seeing the carnage. You hadn’t bothered to tell him that you had already seen quite a bit of the damage. You wondered if he could sense those kinds of things, but you dismissed the thought.

You were being pestered left and right by police men wanting to get the full story on what had happened tonight . the events of the night were slowly sinking in deeper, and you tried your best to describe what happened without crying. You answered each question as the other vampire, Seras, tried to brush them away from you. They didnt stop their pestering until a long black limousine pulled into the drive and an elegant woman stepped out of it.

She was beautiful, to say the least .She had platinum blonde hair and beautifully tanned skin. Her grey eyes seemed to pierce into your soul. You shivered at the thought of her looking through you. 

“Good evening, Miss Avenal,” she said, peering down at you from her silver glasses. “I am very sorry that we must be meeting each other again under these circumstances. You may not remember me, for that last I saw you, you were just a babe. My name is Sir Integra Hellsing, head of the Hellsing agency, your godmother.”

____

You sat quietly in the limousine while it sped away from the house. In front of you sat your two rescuers, and at your side sat Integra Hellsing, cigar in hand. A silence filled the vehicle. You shifted nervously, still draped in the extremely large duster.

“So Alucard,” Integra enquired, smoke curling from her lips as they parted, “Care to tell me what happened tonight?”

He hummed. “Tonight was different than most, Master.” He glanced over at you for a moment before continuing. “For starters, they were particularly weak for creatures of the night. I’m dumbfounded that they were even strong enough to follow Miss Avenal’s aura for so long. The maggot’s were starved.”

You winced, and turned to rest your face against the cold window. If you hadn’t been so exhausted, you would have cried. Your suspicions from earlier were correct.

“Do you have any idea where these  _ urchins _ came from? ”

“Abandoned by their master, more likely,” He said, giving a curt nod, “ They were a disgrace amongst my kind, to say the least, I would have done the same. They only got away with the damage dealt because they were armed...”

You bit your lip to keep yourself from heaving out a distressed cry. You definitely didn't want to hear this anymore, you just wanted to sleep. You wrapped yourself tighter in the coat, and your eyelids drooped tiredly.

“However, Miss Avenal surprised me.” Hearing your name being spoken caught your interest. You turned in the direction slightly. You could see a small grin playing at his lips.

“Why’s that?” Asked Integra, her interest peaked.

“She was attacked by one of the freaks. She managed to beat him down into a pulp with nothing but a metal rod.” He nodded in your direction, “ Due to the lack of feeding, she brought it to it’s second death. “ 

You could feel a slight blush burning at your cheeks. You were starting to doze off again, and Integra leaned forward, and placed a hand on your knee. She had a smile on your face. She almost looked proud of you, you noted. 

“Sleep, (y/n). You certainly deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, chapter one is DONE! Hoped you liked it, please do not hesitate to give me your thoughts :)


End file.
